You Are the Apple of My Eye
by yongjun
Summary: mungkin, hanya mungkin, jongin tidak akan gagal kalau tidak mengikuti saran sehun. kaisoo


**You Are the Apple of My Eye**

_you are attractive; I will be falling for you_

Pertemuan mereka memang tidak disengaja. Hari itu hari libur dan Jongin sedang mendapatkan tugas pagi sehingga ia harus memasang senyum membosankan (tapi tetap saja, menurut pelanggan itu seksi) kepada setiap orang yang hadir hingga jam 12 siang.

Tepat 15 menit sebelum tugasnya berakhir, seorang pria kurus datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan Jongin dengan tidak elitnya langsung berbalik dan mendorong Sehun jauh dari kasir.

Ia memberikan senyum tulus pertama sejak jam 7 pagi tadi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jongin.  
"Aku ingin memesan tempat untuk jam 3 sore ini, bisa?"

Jongin akhirnya bertahan hingga jam 6 sore hari itu.

_you're more attractive than seeing chicken in the middle of a diet  
sometimes crispy, sometimes hot, you're filled with twists_

Jongin sedang melakukan diet ketat untuk mendapatkan tubuh proporsionalnya (yang sempat berantakan karena manusia brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol) kembali agar bisa mengikuti kontes menari yang akan diadakan kampus dekat rumahnya.

Restoran hari itu memang penuh dengan beberapa pelajar yang baru pulang sekolah (atau ingin cuci mata melihat Jongin dan rekannya).

Jongin mengacak rambutnya bosan. Aroma ayam yang sedang dimasak selalu mengganggu indra penciumannya sehingga ia harus menahannya seluruh hasrat menggebu-gebu dari dalam dirinya (terdengar berlebihan, tapi biasanya Jongin akan ke dapur diam-diam dan mencuri ayam yang baru dimasak Yixing).

"Yah bocah, lihat arah jam 12," bisik Jongdae yang hari itu menemaninya di kasir. Jongin dengan malas memutar matanya kearah jam 12 dan mendapati lelaki bertubuh kurus yang membuatnya semangat menjalani 15 menit terakhir tugasnya minggu lalu.

"_Back off, rascal. He's mine_," ujar Jongin balas membisik kearah Jongdae.  
"Bagaimana bisa?" balas Jongdae kesal.  
"Tentu saja, aku akan menyanyikan Call Me Maybe untuknya."  
"Kau tidak bisa bernyanyi."  
"Aku memang tidak bisa, tapi aku akan menyelipkan nomor ponselku ditangannya."  
"Kau norak dan kau kedengaran sangat homo," ujar Jongdae sambil merengut kesal kearah Jongin.

"Tentu, aku akan menjadi orang terhomo dari orang-orang homo yang kau temui," balas Jongin dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat lelaki kurus itu mendatangi kasir.

"Ini," lelaki kurus itu mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dompetnya yang terlihat tidak tipis. Jongin tersenyum aneh dan mengambil kartu kredit itu. Hati kecilnya sudah berteriak kegirangan karena ternyata lelaki kurus itu memiliki tangan yang sangat-sangat halus dan mungkin akan menyenangkan jika digunakan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bersamanya.

"Ini kartu Anda," ujar Jongin lalu mengembalikan kartu kredit lelaki kurus itu. Lelaki kurus itu tersenyum (senyumannya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi Jongin tetap menyukainya) dan pergi meninggalkan restoran.

"Kau sudah memberikan nomor ponselmu?" tanya Jongdae penasaran yang baru saja membantu Luhan melepaskan tangan dan rambutnya yang terkena lem.

"Tentu. Ada dibalik kartu kreditnya yang sepertinya tidak memiliki limit," ujar Jongin puas.

Hari itu, Jongin merasa sangat kenyang hingga ia melupakan rasa laparnya.

_I don't know what part of you made my heart feel so warm  
you're more attractive than a CEO's secretary_

Jongin hari itu sedang bermain skateboard (jangan tanya ia bisa atau tidak) di taman dekat rumahnya dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah, aku bertaruh 90won lelaki kurus itu tidak tertarik sama sekali denganmu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus bermain skateboard mengelilingi Jongin yang terlalu lelah (Jongin tetap tidak mau mengakuinya saat Sehun bertanya ia lelah atau tidak).

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh menjadi orang yang terlalu percaya diri," ujar Jongin lalu mulai mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Yang benar saja. Kau bilang isi dompetnya tebal, mana mungkin dia mau dengan bocah SMA berandal, kurang kerjaan, menyebalkan, aneh sepertimu?" ejek Baekhyun lalu merebut air minum yang baru mau diminum Sehun.

"Aku taruhan 120won," ujar Sehun. Membuat Baekhyun menyemburkan air yang baru diminumnya dan menghentikan Jongin yang baru mau memukul kepala seorang bocah yang terus-terusan menarik celananya.

"Kau dapat uang darimana? Setahuku kau selalu malas-malasan dengan si tolol Jongin," ujar Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kupon berhadiah 1.000won yang dimenanginya dari saku celananya.

"_Shit just got real_," umpat Baekhyun. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Jongin langsung mengambil kupon itu dan melihat apakah itu kupon asli atau kupon palsu seperti yang selalu diberikan Jongdae untuknya.

"…_shit_, _man_. Kau milyuner," ujar Jongin tidak percaya.  
"Tidak, aku bilyuner," canda Sehun.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir lalu langsung berbicara tanpa omong panjang, "500won kalau Jongin ditolak, 500won kalau Jongin diterima!"

"…kau gila, hyung," ujar Jongin tidak percaya. Ia merasa dilecehkan saat ini karena menjadi taruhan dua bocah tolol.

"Baiklah, setuju!"

Jongin langsung pulang sambil mengumpat sepanjang jalan.

_What is your identity? A wizard? A magician? Or did you major in attractiveness in school?_

Jongin harus sering-sering beribadah karena ia merasa Tuhan ada dipihaknya kali ini.

Ia bertemu dengan lelaki kurus itu di pusat perbelanjaan Myeong-dong saat menemani Baekhyun membeli eyeliner baru.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat lucu menggunakan t-shirt pink dan celana pendek (Jongin sangat terkejut lelaki itu hanya punya sedikit bulu kaki, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya).

Jongin merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat lelaki kurus itu melihat kearahnya, memiringkan kepala, lalu tersenyum dan berlari menghampirinya.

Bodohnya, Jongin malah lari.

"Hey! Hey!" teriak lelaki kurus itu dari belakang tapi Jongin tetap berlari. Dia merasa sangat tidak keren saat ini.

Memang benar kalau banyak orang yang suka mengejar dirinya (mulai dari tua, muda, lansia, sampai polisi- tapi kalau yang terakhir karena ia dikira seorang pembunuh bayaran), dan Jongin akan sangat suka dengan perhatian yang orang-orang berikan kepadanya. Tapi, yang satu ini berbeda. Dia sedang dikejar oleh lelaki kurus dan terimut yang baru ia temui setelah hampir 18 tahun hidup.

Dibelakang lelaki kurus itu, ada Baekhyun yang ikut-ikutan mengejar Jongin karena kunci motor ada disaku celana Jongin, dan Baekhyun sangat benci naik angkutan umum ("Aku pernah hampir diperkosa!" ceritanya pada Minseok dan Jongin yang hanya menganggukkan kepala).

"Kim Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang mengumpat kepadanya.

Jongin menengok kebelakang dan mendapati dua pria sedang mengejarnya. Peduli setan, kali ini dia sangat gugup karena mungkin lelaki kurus itu seorang penyihir yang sudah menyihir kepribadian Jongin menjadi sangat berlebihan dan aneh.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun langsung memberikan penampilan rap gratis di depan muka Jongin yang tertekuk.

"Kau memang bocah kurang ajar seenaknya meninggalkanku asjdjhsdfkjhkajfas-"

Jongin hanya melihat keluar restoran sambil bertopang dagu dan membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan rap-nya yang sepertinya tidak akan sebentar.

"-kau seharusnya lebih menghargai orang tua-"  
"Sial_, _hyung_, _sial, dia ada disini. Kau bisa lanjutkan omelanmu nanti, gantikan tugasku!" ujar Jongin saat melihat lelaki kurus itu masuk ke restoran dan dengan cepat Jongin langsung masuk ke ruang ganti. Sialnya, ia mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang beradegan erotis.

"Ew, kalian menjijikkan!" teriak Jongin lalu keluar dari ruang ganti dan bertemu dengan lelaki kurus itu.

"Hi!" ujar lelaki kurus dengan semangat dan senyum lebar. Jongin membelalakkan matanya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"H-hi…"  
_Matilah kau, Kim Jongin. Dia pasti tidak menyukai lelaki aneh sepertimu.  
_"N-namamu siapa…"  
_Itu bukan pertanyaan karena kau tidak memakai tanda tanya di akhir kalimatmu, Kim Jongin tolol.  
_"S-soal nomor yang kuberikan…"  
_Menjijikkan, kau harus menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Kim Jongin dungu._

"BERHENTI!" teriak Jongin tanpa sadar dan membuat restoran yang tadinya gaduh menjadi sunyi. Merasa bersalah, Jongin langsung membungkuk dan menarik lelaki kurus kebelakang restoran.

Saat sampai dibelakang, Jongin mengutuki keputusannya yang malah menarik lelaki kurus itu seenaknya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"Ah, tadi aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu yang menanyakan siapa namaku. Aku Do Kyungsoo," ujar lelaki kurus atau Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jongin.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin," ujar Jongin akhirnya bisa membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku harus memastikan yang kau berikan itu benar-benar nomormu atau bukan karena-"  
"TENTU SAJA ITU NOMORKU!" ujar Jongin tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya lalu membisikkan, "Maaf…"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Aku pikir kau memberikanku nomor itu karena kau tertarik, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu disini, lusa, pukul 8 pagi?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung mendapat 2 rap gratis sekaligus dari Baekhyun dan bosnya, Junmyeon.

_Go on a ride on the Columbus, which only allows attractive people_

"Oh Sehun! Keluar!" teriak Jongin didepan rumah Sehun. Sehun yang sedang bertelanjang dada dan sepertinya baru bangun tidur langsung keluar dengan muka ditekuk dan tatapan sadis kearah Jongin.

"Ini baru jam setengah 6, brengsek," ujar Sehun sambil terus melotot kearah Jongin.

"Tolong aku sekali ini saja. Aku butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Jongin dengan tatapan memelas. Walaupun Sehun yang masih belum sadar bisa melihat betapa menjijikkannya wajah Jongin saat ini, ia tetap mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun langsung dan kembali tidur dikasurnya (Jongin tidak kaget saat melihat Luhan sedang tidur tanpa pakaian diatas kasur Jongin).

"Kau harus memberikanku masukan bagaimana caranya agar kencanku dengan lelaki imut bernama Do Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin sambil melihat komputer Sehun yang masih menyala dan berisikan berbagai macam video porno kelas dunia.

"Kau tahu…, biasanya lelaki imut tidak suka sesuatu yang terburu-buru," ujar Sehun mulai tertarik dalam memberikan Jongin masukan sehingga ia memakai kausnya dan mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan pagi (dengan membisikkan kalau ia akan pergi dengan Jongin di telinga Luhan, tentunya).

Mereka berjalan di taman dekat rumah Sehun. Jongin mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan Sehun dengan seksama.

"Jangan menyentuh tangannya kecuali ditempat yang penuh dengan orang atau kalian sedang berdesak-desakan. Dengan cara itu, mungkin dia akan tahu kalau kau takut kehilangannya, tapi cobalah untuk bermain susah didapatkan. Jangan mencium bibirnya saat kau mengantarnya pulang. Kening lebih romantis. Yang paling penting, kalian tidak boleh melakukan seks sebelum ada 200 pesan singkat darinya di ponselmu."  
"Kyungsoo dan aku sudah saling bertukar pesan singkat hampir 190…, itu artinya aku bisa langsung melakukan seks dengannya saat bertemu?"  
"Tidak, tidak. Seperti aku bilang tadi, lelaki imut biasanya tidak suka sesuatu yang terburu-buru. Tunggu sampai 300. Ah, kau juga harus mengurangi emotikon di pesan singkatmu. Itu akan menunjukkan kau pria yang lemah lembut dan tidak bisa menjadi yang di _atas_."

"Kau selalu memakai emotikon berlebihan di semua pesan singkatmu, Sehun," ujar Jongin, berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Sehun yang salah tingkah.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, Jongin-ah," ujar Sehun mencoba menyangkal. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau melakukan semua hal itu dengan Luhan dulu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tentu. Dia sangat cinta dengan Oh Sehun yang cadel dan penuh karisma," ujar Sehun membanggakan dirinya. Jongin hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Jongin langsung menemui Chanyeol setelah pulang dari jalan paginya bersama Sehun. Walaupun Jongin masih tetap ingin menonjok wajah Chanyeol yang pernah membuat perutnya membuncit karena terus-terusan makan-makanan yang berlemak, Jongin tetap harus meminta bantuan pria aneh itu.

"PMAHAHAHAHAHA."

Reaksi yang sangat tidak bisa diprediksikan. Bukannya memberi masukan, Chanyeol malah tertawa dan memukul lengan Jongin berkali-kali.

"Hey bajingan sialan, aku memintamu memberiku masukan bukan suara tertawa menyeramkan seperti itu," dengus Jongin kesal.

"Pmfftt, baiklah, aku akan memberikan masukanku dalam menaklukan hati orang-orang beruntung diluar sana. Tunggu dulu…, kupikir kau punya banyak penggemar?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum (sok) imut.

"Aku tidak pernah memacari mereka semua. Aku mungkin benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau harus membuatnya terkesan dengan kepribadianmu. Kyungsoo pasti seseorang yang imut dan lucu, dan seseorang yang imut dan lucu biasanya suka seorang pria jantan. Jantan, dalam artian benar-benar jantan, bukan pecundang sepertimu. Jadi, kau harus merubah kepribadianmu itu."

"Aku bukan pecundang!" bela Jongin. Chanyeol memang sering menyebalkan, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya ia akan selalu kembali bercanda dan melakukan kekonyolan aneh dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, terserah kau bukan pecundang atau bukan, yang penting kau harus menjadi pria jantan," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang, "Dan kau harus pulang sekarang karena kau akan menghabiskan semua persediaan cola-ku."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan membuang kaleng cola kelima yang diminumnya sebelum lari keluar dari rumah Chanyeol.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Jongin akhirnya datang juga. Jongin memang sering bertukar pesan singkat dengan Kyungsoo, dan isi dari pesan itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia terus-terusan membaca pesan-pesan manis dari Kyungsoo saat pulang ke rumah, saat di restoran, saat makan, saat latihan menari, dan kadang-kadang saat buang air besar (Jongin pernah mencoba membaca pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo saat mandi, tapi ponsel-nya langsung mati terkena air).

Jongin memang terdengar gila, gila untuk Kyungsoo.

18 menit 23 detik kemudian (Jongin menghitungnya), Kyungsoo datang. Terlihat sama mengagumkannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo terkikik kecil lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

Mereka pergi menggunakan skuter metik Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya karena saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan sialnya, tangan Kyungsoo terasa sangat hangat sehingga Jongin bisa dengan jelas mendengar _dugeun dugeun _dari hatinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau suka patbingsu?" tanya Jongin saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Helm yang dikenakan Kyungsoo kebesaran sehingga ia terlihat imut dan Jongin sebenarnya harus berhenti melihat kaca spion jika mereka ingin sampai ketempat tujuan dengan selamat.

"Tentu, aku sangat suka patbingsu!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat. Jongin tersenyum lega.

"Aku akan membawamu ketempat patbingsu terenak yang pernah kutemui!"

Menurut Jongin, sebenarnya rasa semua patbingsu sama tapi sekarang ia harus terlihat meyakinkan agar akan selalu ada waktu-waktu yang lainnya untuk ia dan Kyungsoo kencan (kencan menurut Jongin, pastinya).

Sesampainya mereka ditempat penjual patbingsu, Jongin dengan semangat turun (bahkan ia mencari kesempatan dengan membukakan helm Kyungsoo).

Mereka memesan. Duduk. Pesanan datang. Mereka makan.

Jongin sebenarnya bingung harus membicarakan apa dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak bermain dengan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, ia biasanya akan membicarakan hal-hal berbau erotis dengan teman-temannya dan bisa dengan seenaknya mengumpat dimana saja. Tapi ia sekarang sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan pernah mau memberikan Kyungsoo kesan pertama yang buruk tentangnya (sepertinya penafsiran Jongin salah, kesan pertama Kyungsoo untuknya adalah orang aneh yang ingin didekati tapi malah lari).

"Ini enak!" puji Kyungsoo lalu mulai memasukkan sendok berisi patbingsu ke mulutnya. Jongin tersenyum puas lalu perhatiannya langsung teralih saat melihat Sistar di tv.

"Astaga, Hyorin terlihat makin seksi," pujinya saat melihat Sistar bernyanyi.  
"Yang benar saja, Yuri dari Girls' Generation lebih seksi," ujar Kyungsoo.  
"Apanya yang seksi? Paha dan betisnya terlihat terisi penuh dengan lemak," ejek Jongin.  
"Hey! Dia seksi! Hyorin juga paha dan betisnya terlihat terisi penuh dengan lemak!" balas Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah dengan ejekan Jongin. Ia adalah fans Girls' Generation sejati, sekali ada yang mengejek Girls' Generation, Kyungsoo tidak akan segan-segan menendang pantat orang itu (kalau bisa).

Terjadilah adu mulut antara fans Sistar mesum dan fans Girls' Generation gagal.

Untungnya, Jongin langsung sadar kalau berdebat tentang Girls' Generation dengan Kyungsoo artinya mereka bermusuhan dan kalau mereka bermusuhan, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi dekat.

"Baiklah, Sooyoung memang cantik mengalahkan Bora dan yeah, mungkin…, mungkin aku akan membeli cd Girls' Generation dan datang ke jumpa fans mereka, meminta tanda tangan, dan membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan nama Seohyun."  
"Kau terdengar menyedihkan," ujar Kyungsoo lalu mulai menyendoki patbingsu-nya yang mulai mencair karena ia terlalu asyik adu mulut dengan Jongin.

"Aku memang menyedihkan, tapi setidaknya kita sama-sama suka Hyuna," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum mesum dan membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum lebar.

Kencan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan mereka berbelanja cd Girls' Generation, Sistar, dan beberapa grup wanita lainnya karena mungkin mereka berdua bisa datang ke konser bersama, meneriakkan nama idola mereka bersama, dan tidur bersama (yang terakhir tentunya hanya ada dipikiran Jongin).

_You caught my eye more than an oasis in the desert under the sun_

"Kau gila, Jongin. Gila. Sangat gila," ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat cd Girls' Generation milik Jongin dan mengambil foto bertanda tangan eksklusif Taeyeon.

"Kukira kau homo," tambah Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat foto yang ada didalam cd Sistar.

"Wow, kau…, sejak kapan membeli cd grup wanita seperti ini? Kau pasti tidak menghabiskan sedikit uang, 'kan?" selidik Sehun.

Jongin terlihat lemas sambil duduk dengan raut wajah yang sangat aneh di sofa rumahnya. Ia memakai gaji-nya dari restoran untuk membelikan dirinya dan Kyungsoo cd grup wanita.

"Baek, kau boleh mengambil semua cd Girls' Generation itu karena ah…, kepalaku pusing," ujar Jongin sambil memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

"Dan yeah, Sehun-ah, seharusnya aku membeli cd Super Junior atau semacamnya karena mereka punya banyak cowok cantik, bukannya membeli cd grup wanita. Aku bisa gila lama-lama," lanjut Jongin lagi dengan muka cemberut namun langsung tersenyum saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

"Tapi kau masih tidak mau menyerah dalam mendapatkan si Kyungsoo ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mulai merobek sampul depan cd Secret dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantongnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan membeli semua cd bodoh itu kalau tidak bertengkar dengannya. Kami akan pergi lagi Sabtu depan!" ujar Jongin semangat dan berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan 3 orang yang dengan diam-diam mengambil semua cd grup wanita-nya.

Jongin menghitung pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo yang ada di ponselnya dan semua itu berjumlah 289. Jongin langsung tersenyum mesum saat kembali mengingat kata-kata Sehun karena artinya dia bisa sebentar lagi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak membalas lagi pesan singkat darinya dan Kyungsoo juga tidak hadir pada hari Sabtu. Jadilah pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo tetap 289 di ponsel Jongin.

Jongin terlalu frustasi sehingga ia kembali mengikuti metode Chanyeol dalam menghilangkan stress dengan cara makan-makanan ringan sebanyak mungkin, es krim, dan coklat juga akan membantu menghilangkan stress.

Jongin sedang memakan coklat keenamnya sambil menonton sebuah drama yang episode-nya lebih dari seratus dengan cerita yang makin menjadi tidak realistis dari hari ke hari (tapi Jongin tetap menyukainya karena drama itu punya banyak adegan ciuman) saat ponselnya berbunyi. Jongin langsung tahu itu pesan dari siapa karena ia hanya memakai nada dering seperti itu untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

_**From: Kyungsoo  
**__**Jongin-ah, kau tidak ada acara hari jumat ini? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat patbingsu itu**_

Kening Jongin mengerut membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo, biasanya lelaki kurus imut itu memakai berbagai macam emotikon di pesannya, tapi sekarang ia terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Tapi, Jongin langsung menghilangkan semua perasaan aneh dari hatinya dan dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_**To: Kyungsoo  
**__**Aku tidak ada acara, hyung. Baiklah, kita bertemu jam 8 malam ya, setelah aku pulang les**_

Jongin baru mengirim pesannya 10 menit kemudian karena dia bingung harus memakai emotikon atau tidak. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia teringat masukan dari Jongin dan memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkan emotikon apapun.

Jongin sangat tidak sabar menunggu jam 8 sehingga ia mengerjakan semuanya hari itu dengan sempurna. Instruktur menarinya bahkan memujinya karena perkembangan pesatnya dalam mengingat semua gerakan susah yang diberikan.

Dengan semangat, Jongin menaiki skuter metik-nya. Ia bahkan tidak menerobos lampu merah seperti biasanya dan dengan sabar menunggu lampu merah hingga berganti warna. Jongin bahkan tidak terbawa emosi saat ada orang yang menyelip, dan ia dengan sabarnya membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan karena dia sangat semangat.

Jongin langsung menuju tempat patbingsu itu dijual dan langsung kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo tidak sendiri, ia bersama pria lain (dan sialnya, pria itu terlihat sangat tampan, sangat mapan, berbeda dengannya yang masih SMA). Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam terlalu erat helm ditangannya melihat sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan pria disampingnya.

"Ah, Jongin-ah," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum melihat Jongin mendekatinya. Jongin melihat pria disamping Kyungsoo yang memang benar-benar tampan sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum tipis (Jongin tidak membalas senyum itu, tentu saja).

"Yunho hyung, bisakah kau menunggu diluar sebentar?" bisik Kyungsoo, tapi bisa di dengar cukup jelas oleh Jongin. Pria yang bernama Yunho itu lalu bangun dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin dan keluar dari tempat patbingsu itu.

"Jongin-ah, duduk dulu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan tenang duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Tadi itu Yunho, pacarku."

Jongin langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. _Ini tidak mungkin_, ujar Jongin dalam hati. Ia melihat mata Kyungsoo, mencari-cari apakah ini candaan atau bukan, tapi Jongin hanya menemukan keseriusan di mata Kyungsoo yang artinya ini benar.

"Dan kami…"  
"Dan kalian?" tanya Jongin penasaran karena Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo dan Yunho masih pacaran, berarti ia masih punya kesempatan walaupun sangat kecil.

"Kami akan pindah ke Vancouver dan mungkin menikah disana," lanjut Kyungsoo setelah beberapa lama diam. Ia terus menunduk, melihat patbingsu di depannya yang mulai mencair.

Seluruh dunia Jongin terasa berhenti saat Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terakhir untuknya yang langsung keluar dari tempat penjual patbingsu dan menaiki skuter metik-nya dengan muka masam dan mengendarai skuter metik-nya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Tidak bisa, hyung! Aku mencintainya," ujar Jongin sambil menangis dan menghabiskan tisu di rumah Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam melihat Jongin menangis seperti orang gila.

"Tadi dia bilang dia sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri, tapi…, tapi aku seperti tidak menganggapnya karena aku tidak pernah memakai emotikon saat membalas pesan-pesan singkatnya dan dia bilang dia senang sudah pernah bertemu denganku," ujar Jongin lalu mulai menendang Sehun yang menjadi tersangka nomor satu.

"Sebaiknya kau melupakannya, Jongin-ah, carilah yang baru, yang mungkin sama-sama menyukai Sistar sepertimu," ujar Chanyeol namun Baekhyun langsung mencubit pinggang Chanyeol yang hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar sialan, brengsek, asjdaskjhdjsa," ujar Jongin mulai mengumpat.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengumpatinya, hyung!" lanjut Jongin setelah berhenti mengumpat dan menendang meja di depannya.

"Kau barusan mengumpat, Jongin," ujar Sehun.

"Aku mengumpatimu, bajingan," ujar Jongin lalu mulai menonjok Sehun dan mereka bertengkar hebat di ruang tamu Baekhyun yang hanya melihat dengan bosan dan menarik Chanyeol menjauh.

_You are like the sweet rain that will dampen my dry heart_

Jongin pulang dengan lebam di wajahnya setelah adu jotos dengan Sehun tadi. Ia masih menangis saat berhenti di lampu merah.

Jongin sampai di rumahnya pukul 2.45 pagi dan ingin langsung tidur saat ponselnya berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk dan sialnya, pesan masuk itu dari Kyungsoo.

_**From: Kyungsoo  
**__**Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jongin-ah…**_

Jongin langsung menangis menjerit saat membaca pesan itu dan berguling diatas kasurnya. Ia tidak membayangkan bagaimana bisa dirinya menjadi aneh seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar Kyungsoo adalah seorang penyihir yang telah menyihir kepribadiannya. Jongin langsung membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_**To: Kyungsoo  
**__**Hyung, terima kasih sudah membuatku senang setidaknya 2 minggu belakangan ini…**_

_**P.S: Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, hyung. Bye**_

Setelah pesan terkirim, Jongin langsung mematahkan kartu di ponselnya dan menangis hingga tertidur.

Sedangkan di rumah Baekhyun sedang memeluk uang 500won-nya dengan bahagia dan membuat Sehun yang wajahnya lebam langsung pingsan.

* * *

maaf kalo ada yg ngerasa terganggu disini banyak kata2 kasar, saya cuman bikin ini serealistis mungkin soalnya mereka kan masih muda;D

sebenernya ini gak sad ending soalnya ngenes!kai itu bikin saya seneng hahahaha /ditampar/ dan saya cinta banget akdong musician hehe


End file.
